


in a different way

by osdeverre



Category: Everything Everything, Everything Everything (Band)
Genre: FWB, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, pritchshaw, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osdeverre/pseuds/osdeverre
Summary: "Jeremy didn’t come to this bar to pull, really he didn’t, but the way she leans her head back when she laughs makes him want to put his mouth at the soft spot between her neck and shoulder and bite down, just to see if she makes a noise.It’s just him and Alex out tonight and the small ‘bookstore by day’ bar is in typical Brooklyn fashion: dimly lit by candles and dj’d by the bartender who seems keen to show off his obscure taste. It’s not bad though. It puts him in a luxuriant mood, the kind where he wants to lay this girl out against his plush, white hotel duvet and make her come on his mouth again and again.He can tell Alex is a bit into her as well, leaning with his elbow against the bar and one leg crossed over the other makes him look particularly tall, and well, it’s not a bad look and Alex knows that. Jeremy doesn’t want to step on any toes but it’s rare that Alex wants a girl just for the night, he’s just a fucking flirt. And anyway, Jeremy’s already half hard from thinking about fucking her tonight."Everything Everything band fic bc apparently we're seriously lacking it





	in a different way

**Author's Note:**

> this is RPF so, as always, be cool about it pls

Jeremy didn’t come to this bar to pull, really he didn’t, but the way she leans her head back when she laughs makes him want to put his mouth at the soft spot between her neck and shoulder and bite down, just to see if she makes a noise.

It’s just him and Alex out tonight and the small ‘bookstore by day’ bar is in typical Brooklyn fashion: dimly lit by candles and dj’d by the bartender who seems keen to show off his obscure taste. It’s not bad though. It puts him in a luxuriant mood, the kind where he wants to lay this girl out against his plush, white hotel duvet and make her come on his mouth again and again.

He can tell Alex is a bit into her as well, leaning with his elbow against the bar and one leg crossed over the other makes him look particularly tall, and well, it’s not a bad look and Alex knows that. Jeremy doesn’t want to step on any toes but it’s rare that Alex wants a girl just for the night, he’s just a fucking flirt. And anyway, Jeremy’s already half hard from thinking about fucking her tonight. 

He feels like things are progressing well, she keeps putting her warm hand on his forearm when she talks, so he’s surprised when he invites her back for a drink and she politely declines - citing an early wake up time as an excuse. He glances over at Alex to find a similar surprise mirrored on his face. Alex shrugs minutely when he catches Jeremy’s eye.

After that it seems like the right time to head back to the hotel, so the guys make an excuse and exchange pleasantries before catching a cab.

“Maybe it was for the better,” Alex says when the two of them are settled in the backseat, reggae playing quietly on the radio. “Because now she doesn’t have to choose between us.”

Jeremy laughs, surprised. “You were that into her? I thought you were just flirting for the sake of it.”

Alex sighs. “It’s just,” he lowers his voice, “I miss getting fucked.”

Getting fucked. Not fucking. The phrase makes Jeremy’s breath catch a bit.

“It’s been, what, three months since Rachel?”

“Yeah,” Alex says. “Something like that. Too long basically and I’m hard up for it.”

Their knees are touching, rocking together with the movement of the cab. Have they been touching the whole time? Jeremy can’t remember. There’s a tense silence around them because it feels like a proposition and, to be honest, Jeremy’s considering it.

It wouldn’t be the first time but it has been a while. Alex is a steady relationship kind of man and it seems like ages since he’s last been single at the same time Jeremy’s been.

“Yeah, same here mate. I’m kinda hard up for it tonight,” Jeremy says aiming for casual but ending up a little breathless. Jesus, he needs to calm down. It’s also been awhile since Jeremy’s been with a guy but the more he starts to think about it, the more he wants it. He wants to suck Alex off, wants to see his face scrunch up with pleasure, wants to see if Alex’ll fuck his mouth.

Blessedly, the cab reaches the hotel and the guys stumble out into the cool air, a relief against Jeremy’s flush cheeks. They’re in silence now, making their way up the elevator and along the winding hallways to Jeremy’s room, Alex seemingly following Jeremy’s lead.

Inside Jeremy starts toeing off his shoes. “Wanna drink?” he asks without looking behind him. He’s nervous, a bit. Wondering if Alex is on the same page, if he wants this as much as Jeremy does.

“Jez,” Alex says so quietly, it’s a miracle Jeremy hears him over the aircon. He turns to look and Alex looks a bit desperate, a bit lost, like he needs something and doesn’t know how to get it. It makes it easy to take control.

Jeremy leans into him, cupping his face.. “You want this right,” Jeremy says while brushing his mouth against Alex’s cheek, also flushed a hectic red. “Tell me you want this.”

“Fuck, Jez, I-” but then they’re kissing. It’s a soft thing. Alex’s mouth is so plush and gentle, it’s almost like kissing a girl. Jeremy can’t help but bite down against his full bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth. Alex groans, long and low.

“You gotta- I’m so hard,” Alex says, pressing himself against Jeremy fully now. He is awfully hard, Jeremy can feel it through both their jeans. He palms over Alex’s cock in his pants, squeezing roughly along his length. It makes Alex huff a breath through his nose. “Please,” Alex whines.

That makes Jeremy a little frantic about it, rushing to push Alex onto the bed while removing their clothes. They keep kissing, gasping into each other’s mouths now.

With Alex spread out underneath him, it reminds him of how he was picturing the girl at the bar, all flushed and panting and wanting. The reality is better than anything he was imagining.

“God, you look so fucking good,” Jeremy breathes. Alex whines again softly. 

“You think you can be good for me, huh,” Jeremy asks. Alex nods quickly. “I’m gonna let you fuck my mouth, but you’re not gonna come, okay?” Jeremy strokes Alex lightly while he talks and Alex’s mouth falls open in a gasp.

“Yeah? You can do that?” Jeremy asks again.

“Ye-ah okay,” Alex says, shivering.

“Good,” Jeremy says.

He starts with a slow pace, dragging his mouth over Alex, sucking lightly. Alex bucks his hips up and Jeremy lets him, relaxing his throat. He groans and Alex picks up speed a bit, thrusting up into his mouth. Alex threads his fingers through Jez’s hair, just gripping tightly. 

“Oh god, your mouth,” Alex gasps.

Jeremy moans again, letting Alex fuck his throat properly. The weight of Alex in his mouth feels so fucking good and all he can do is swallow against him, getting off on the slow drag of cock in his mouth.

“I wanna come,” Alex says suddenly.

Jeremy pulls off but keeps stroking him by hand. “Don’t,” he says.

“If you keep- I’m gonna- I don’t know how to stop it,” Alex whines, squirming a bit.

“Relax, lemme play with you,” Jeremy says, now gripping Alex so gently but continuing to stroke him up and down. It makes Alex groan and shudder, seemingly trying to fight off coming, his body twitching a bit with the effort.

“Good,” Jeremy says lowly, “You’re being so good for me.”

Alex tenses up sharply for a moment but gives a big trembling exhale and slowly relaxes again, “God, don’t _say _shit like that,” he groans.__

__“But it’s true. I can feel how desperate you are to come but you’re doing good, doing exactly what I asked,” Jeremy says lowly._ _

__He can see Alex’s stomach muscles jump from the effort to keep from coming when he says that and fuck, that’s good._ _

__“Oh god. Please,” Alex mindlessly begs._ _

__Jeremy wants to see him come, but he’s got a better idea._ _

__“Okay, roll over onto your stomach and put a pillow under you hips, yeah?”_ _

__Alex looks a little dazed but he complies, turning over and sharply inhaling when his oversensitive cock hits the cool fabric beneath him._ _

__“Perfect,” Jeremy says, running his finger through the hair at the base of Alex’s scalp, scratching with his fingernails. Alex whines a little at the touch, leaning into it. He’s so needy for it, it overwhelms Jez a bit._ _

__He starts running his hands over Alex’s flushed body and saying, “I’m gonna fuck your thighs, yeah?”_ _

__“Please,” Alex whispers into the sheets, trying to hide his flushed cheeks._ _

__Jeremy puts his palm in front of Alex face and slips two fingers into his mouth. Alex takes it greedily, and Jez thinks about how good it’d be to fuck that plush mouth while he rocks his hips gently against Alex’s arse. Alex moans, trapped between Jeremy and the pillow._ _

__Jeremy slides himself in the tight space between Alex’s legs, just under where he’d be fucking him for real, and god it’s so good like this. It’s easy from this point to lean his full weight into Alex, pinning him against the bed, and steadily roll his hips in and out and in and out._ _

__“God, you feel so fucking good for me,” Jeremy groans out. “You need it so badly, huh.”_ _

__Alex just lets out a whimpered moan and lets himself be jostled harder, letting Jez fuck against him like this._ _

__Jeremy braces himself on either side of Alex’s head, caging him in tightly. The position lets him murmur into Alex’s ear just how good he’s being and it’s not long before Alex is begging again. Jeremy can feel the tightening in his own stomach and fuck, he wants to come too. He grips Alex’s hip bruisingly tight and fucks him harder._ _

__“You wanna come? Yeah?” Jeremy asks. “Without my hand on you? You’re gonna come just like the slut you are for this?”_ _

__Alex tenses up sharply. “Jez, please I gotta- I’m gonna-”_ _

__“God yeah, come for me, come for me,” Jeremy groans._ _

__That seems to be all it takes before Alex is coming, moaning long and low with relief and pleasure. Jeremy pulls back and starts rapidly jerking himself and it’s only a few more pulls before he’s coming and marking up Alex’s back, his legs trembling with the force of it._ _

__Jeremy collapses next to where Alex is laying on his belly and panting._ _

__“God, you look fucking good like this,” Jeremy says._ _

__“What with your cum all over me,” Alex says, smirking. He rolls off the bed carefully. “Ugh, I gotta take a shower now.”_ _

__“You deserve it, I did all the work, pillow princess,” Jeremy says, laughing._ _

__“Wow, see if I let you fuck me next time,” Alex says in a mock huff before shutting the ensuite door._ _

__Jeremy laughs again and stretches out against the cool sheets, already drifting to sleep thinking, ‘next time, next time, next time’._ _

**Author's Note:**

> if this floats ur boat, check me on regert-regert.tumblr.com <33


End file.
